User blog:Sci100/Defintion and Rules of the Omniverse
Hey Everybody! Yes, its another of these blogs about space-time. But its about Ben 10 stuff so yay! Anyway, ATTWN and ATTWB had some major things happen to the Multiverse. Plus, the uses of Multiverse and Dimensions made it hard to understand. In one case, it seems like Ben 23 is in a different universe, but in another case it seems like an alternate dimension. During the release of these two episodes, there was a debate about the Omniverse and other things as well. This is a response to both the two Omniverse episodes and the discussion of the Omniverse. ---- What is the Omniverse? *The Omniverse is the sum of everything in existence. It is constantly expanding and is unable to be destroyed. A "has always existed and will always exist" logic should be applied to it. There is no beginning or end to the Omniverse, it cannot be created or destroyed, entered or exited, because everything that can or will ever exist is either the physical omniverse itself or is inside the Omniverse. When I say existence, I mean everything. Every thought, every idea, creation, etc is inside the Omniverse. There is nothing beyond the Omniverse. Think of the Omniverse as a piece of paper. Draw a line down the center vertically and horizontally. You have four sections now. These are Multiverses. Now draw five circles in each section. Each circle is a universe. You can say there’s something more than the universe, and there’s something more than the Multiverse, but you cannot say there’s something more than the Omniverse. Omniverse > Multiverse > Universe. There is only ONE Omniverse. When dealing with the Omniverse, we have to consider various rules. *'Rule #1: Fictional Realism' **Fictional realism is the idea that fictional characters are real in a different multiverse or universe. This is applied to every universe and multiverse that is not part of the realityverse (see below the section of Multiverses for the defintion of realityverse). *'Rule #2: The Omniverse demands balance.' **Newton's Third Law applies here. For every single action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Every death equals a new birth. So, if a villain wipes out half of a universe’s population, then somewhere in the cosmos, a universe just got the same out of people killed brought to life. *'Rule #3: Omnipotence is not really Omnipotence.' **You may be asking how this is possible? Simply put, if you have a god-like being, their power may be omnipotent to that universe, or even Multiverse. However, their power is limited. If they were to leave the universe or multiverse, they would be as mortal as a normal human. Powerless. Atomix X's power? Limited to the universe he is in. Omnipotence means being able to do everything and anything, yet no character in any fictional story in the Omniverse can do everything and anything. This said, there simply cannot be a character who is truly omnipotent, because of Rules #4 and 5. *'Rule #4: Creators make Universes, not Multiverses. ' **You may have a “god-like figure” in the multiverse that created a universe. But there are no “god-like figures” who created the multiverse (at least none that can be put on this wiki). If they existed, then they could create entire multiverses and travel between multiverses. Which leads into Rule #5… *'Rule #5: Travel Between Multiverses is Impossible'. **Re-imagine the piece of paper that is the Omniverse, okay? Label one Multiverse “BTFF Multiverse”, one Multiverse “Canon Multiverse”, one Multiverse “Multiverse 71”, and the last Multiverse “Reality Multiverse”. Now the Reality Multiverse is the multiverse we live in, it’s the real world. If travel between Multiverses is possible, this means that Eon can appear in our world. This means Vilgax can invade our Multiverse and invade, killing us all. If Travel between Multiverses is possible, then tomorrow these things would happen. If you say “Viglax goes to the Real Universe and blows up Earth”, then at some point in our future, Viglax enters the real world and blows up Earth. This is why Multiverse travel is not possible. *'Rule #6: Every Universe Needs Good and Evil.' **This rule is connected with Rule #2. There will always be a villain and there will always be a hero. No universe can exist without either. This is not just the need for balance, but it’s simply necessary for good storytelling! *'Rule #7: The Fourth Wall Exists; Don’t Break It' **The Fourth Wall is a very common fictional concept where the characters are unaware of the fact that they are characters in somebody else's work of fiction. This separation between the characters' world and the audience is the Fourth Wall — named for the imaginary wall at the front of a stage play beyond which the actors are (usually) not supposed to cross. **Breaking the Fourth Wall can occur in two ways: 1) The Character addresses the reader or events going on in the Real World and 2) The Character realizes they’re a fictional character, and may potentially realize that the entire creator of their reality is an average human in the real world who typed letters on a digital page, unknowingly creating an entirely new universe in an expanding multiverse. **The Fourth Wall applies very much to Rule #5, which states that travel between Multiverses is not possible, because if one where able to do so, they could potentially enter our world, and therefore by entering our world, gain the power to break The Fourth Wall. Because of the required separation between our multiverses, to simply put: Breaking the Fourth Wall is not allowed, and Deadpool-wantabees can go get written out of existence. **There is a way to allude to the fact that various dimensions/universes are connected and/or the fact that there may be a higher being then all the powerful deities in your universe(s), who in reality is you the writer. I call it the “''Alpha-Omega Signature''”, and in-multiverse, it is a type of energy signature that has multiple versions, and can be used to allude to the fact that the universes/dimensions are connected because in reality, the writer has written for or worked on these dimensions/universes. Each user has their own “Alpha-Omega Signature”, and each signature is unique, therefore being idenfiable from the rest of the signatures. So for example, if my signature was “Alpha-Omega S100”, then if Hean discovered “Alpha-Omega S100”, he could track it in Earth-3, Earth-19, etc; all universes I’ve been involved in. **To simply tl’dr this: No breaking the fourth wall, the Alpha-Omega Signature can be used to allude to you as the creator of the universe/the connection of universes. *'Rule #8: Forces Can Not Be Destroyed. ' **Space-Time (the essence of the Omniverse itself), Love, Intelligence, Willpower, the Soul, the natural elements (fire, water, earth, air, light, dark), and other powerful forces are unable to be destroyed. One can attempt to destroy or rid the universe/multiverse of these forces, but will not permanently succeed. *'Rule #9: The Number of Universes and Multiverses. ' **There are an infinite number of universes and multiverses, because universes are created with every thought, idea, creation, etc. There is only one Omniverse though (as explained in the beginning). The only way there would be a limit on universes is if a specific multiverse has a fundamental law that says so. *'Rule #10: Don’t attempt to explain how it was created or attempt to explain how the Multiverse or Omniverse was created.' **To try and explain how multiverses and Omniverses are created is just foolish. We have no control and no true knowledge of how Multiverses are created, and how the Omniverse has always existed, so please don’t create an origin story for the Multiverse or the Omniverse. Leave those Origin Stories alone. *'Rule #11: There are other laws and rules that aren’t listed here, but exist. ' **Any additional rules will added later. ---- *'What is the order of smallest-largest? ' **Atom > Molecule > Object > Room > Building > City > State/Part of Country > Country > Continent > Planet > Solar System > Galaxy > Galaxy Cluster > Dimension > Universe > Multiverse > Omniverse. ---- So the Omniverse is everything. Explain to me Multiverses. ''' For our wiki, only four multiverses currently matter. '''The Canonverse, the multiverse that the Ben 10 series takes place in. Originally, this was Earth-10 of the BTFF Multiverse, but as of And Then There Were None, the franchise was confirmed to take place in its own multiverse. Then there is the BTFF Multiverse. Then there is Multiverse 71, as established by Shades. Finally, there is the Realityverse, which is the Multiverse that holds all realistic universes, including ours. Of course, there are other multiverses (ones for Doctor Who, Pokemon, Transformers, and so on), but these are the four that truly matter. Multiverses are areas of space that contain multiple universes, hence multi- in the name. 'What does this mean in terms of crossovers and the other multiverses? ' It means that no BTFF shows can cross over with the canon series, because in order for that to happen, our characters would have to be in a real-world Ben 10 episode, and since that will never happen, you cannot cross over with the canon series as it is in a separate multiverse. You can however have your character enter a dimension that follows the exact canon franchise’s timeline. That’s the only way something like this will occur. It also means that technically, you cannot cross over with any other franchise, unless of course… the franchise exists in an alternate dimension or is combined in your original dimension. 'What does this mean in terms of what shows and movies can or can’t do? ' *You cannot leave the Multiverse. *Shows/movies can’t be about the Omniverse. *They cannot break one of the rules of the Omniverse. *For Traveling to different universes, see below. *You cannot have “destroying the multiverse/multiple universes/omniverse stories. *You cannot have parallel universe stories. They must be dimensions! Each universe is for a different franchise/franchises/series. *You cannot have illegal crossovers! (crossing over with a series in a different multiverse/different franchise other than Ben 10/the canon franchise/the real world). *You cannot claim there is something beyond the Omniverse. The Omniverse is everything, and there is no more after everything. It’s like saying Infinity+1, but yet there is nothing beyond infinity (regardless of Buzz Lightyear’s position on the topic). *You can’t break the fourth wall! Ever! *Unless your series/miniseries/movie/episode(s) are also a crossover, your show must stay in the universe you have chosen. You can’t have a series about going to different universes, unless these universes are all owned by you (an exception to this is getting permission to crossover into another user’s universe). This means you also must stay in your multiverse!!!! *If you make a universe, the universe must be where a show/movie/crossover will take place. You can’t make a universe to be used for part of a show. Each show requires a universe to take place in! There can’t be shows that take place on multiple universes!!!!!!!!!!! *You can’t come up with an origin story for the Multiverse or the Omniverse. Sorry if something you thought of breaks one of the above. :/ ---- That should do it for now. If you have any questions or comments, please leave them below. If you disagree with something (and I’m sure you will), then please explain calmly and without an angry tone why you disagree and what you disagree with. If you would like to join the conversation and suggest your theory on the Omniverse/Multiverse/Universe craziness, do so, and I'll respond. Keep in mind, much (not all) but much of this is my opinion on how the Omniverse would/could/should work. Coming Soon: A blog post about ATTWN and ATTWB. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Admin News Category:User News Category:User:Sci100